


More beautiful than sights

by LittleEagle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: Zio=UncleCome va che parli da me per i tuoi studenti?!=How comes you're talking about me to your students?!





	

{He's a bit older; 2-3 years after season one}

 

Stepping out of the elevator on the designated floor, the shopping bag [name] was holding against her chest almost came tumbling down from her arms at the unexpected sight that greeted her. She was quick to recognise the faces of the men, turning their heads towards the elevator at its quite loud 'ding' sound, yet her sentence left her lips in a rather questioning way.

"Zio Celestino?" A surprised expression appeared on all three faces, one quickly turning into relieved.

"[name]! I almost thought you don't live here anymore." The words were followed by a soft pat on her head upon reaching the two and the door to her apartment. Pushing her shoppings into one arm, [name] started to search around for her keys.

"Oh, and you must be Phichit, right? It's nice to actually meet you." Smiling at him, she finally managed to fish out her keys from the small bag. Balancing the bag, [name] pushed the key into the lock and was about turning it when she felt the pressure of the bought goodies leave and she looked back, blinking in confusion. Expecting more her uncle to be the one taking the bag from her, she was taken aback to see that it was Phichit who snatched it from her. A sheepish smile graced her lips and her gaze quickly moved somewhere else.

"It's easier like this, no?" She nodded at the cheery voice and mumbled out a small thanks. Finally opening the door, she invited them in, taking the bag to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" [Name] asked, poking her head around the corner. When the reply was only a shake of their head, [name] walked over to them, sitting down in the armchair. "Why are you here? I mean, at my place..."

"We'd like to ask for a favour." [Name]'s eyes yet again widened in surprise as she listened to her uncle. When she didn't give any answer, Celestino resumed explaining the reason of their visit. "It so happens that this time the Grand Prix Finals banquet is going to be a little more elaborate. Every attendant is expected to arrive with an escort." Slowly catching up with what he's getting at, [name] tilted her head, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"And what led you to ask me about it? You want me to go with one of you, I guess." Exhaling softly and biting her lip, she leaned back in her seat, her gaze going back and forth between the two. The cheerful smile faltered from Phichit's face for a brief moment but it was quick to be replaced by a somewhat bashful one.

"Ciao Ciao mentioned you a few times before and I wanted to meet you already..." [Name]'s cheeks darkened with a softer blush and her gaze fixated on her uncle with a light glare.

"Come va che parli da me per i tuoi studenti?!" In her indignation, [name] snapped at him reflexively in Italian, forgetting about Phichit for a moment. Realising how stupid she must seem, her eyes moved to the floor, avoiding looking at any of them.

"Did I say something wrong?" Phichit asked, still blinking in confusion. She shook her head softly, giggling at how adorable his worrying was.

"No, it's not your fault at all." Flashing a smile at him, she still sent an icy glare towards Celestino. "But back to the banquet. I don't think I can fit it into my schedule and... I don't really have the proper attire for that." Feeling a little embarrassed at that, [name] averted her eyes towards the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a dress. I'd much prefer to take someone I know." Celestino offered her and letting out a little sigh, she knew there wasn't really an excuse now.

"Alright. I'll go with you."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

[Name] was just leaving the little lounge the workers had, a coffee in her hand, about to meet with her morning group. Walking up to the excited chatting mass of tourists, she was surprised to see a familiar face among them.

"Phichit?" She called out quietly, not wanting to draw too much attention onto them. Said male turned fully towards her with a cheery smile, raising his hand for a wave.

"Good morning, [name]. I hope you don't mind if I come along." Having the soft yet happy tone he always does, he greeted her a little bashful.

"I guess my uncle recommended to come with me sightseeing." She returned the smile, albeit a little less enthusiastic.

"Uh, actually, I came on my own. Although he did mention you worked as a tour guide." Phichit admitted, scratching the back of his head with a barely noticeable blush. A quiet 'oh' slipped from her but she shrugged it off.

Gathering the attention of the group, [name] briefly told about the destinations they'd visit before leaving the agency's building. Walking around the city, she engaged in small talk with Phichit from time to time when she wasn't talking about an interesting place or sight, though most of the group seemed to be only interested in taking selfies.

"[Name]. Come here for a second." Phichit called her over, his phone in his hand, when they stopped for a longer time at one of the most famous sights.

"Hm? What can I help with?" Not expecting him to pull her close, she squeaked in surprise but quickly realised what he was doing. Flashing a smile at the camera, she had to admit it felt kind of nice how he was holding her.

"Thanks a lot." Putting back his phone to his pocket, his gaze wandered around but never met with hers. "Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me during your break." It took her a couple of seconds to react, first of which was to blush pretty deeply.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Smiling up at him, it was her turn to feel a little awkward; it was back in high school a good couple of years ago that she was asked out to any place.

Gathering up the group once again, [name] led them to the last place the tour was assigned to visit before they headed back to the agency where the bus was already waiting for them.

"We can go." She announced to Phichit after signing the paper to prove she finished the morning tour. Walking side by side, she led the way to a homely restaurant nearby, something she'd love to frequent more than she could.

"Oh, this is an adorable place. It really suits you." Phichit exclaimed and looked over at her, a blush yet again making its way to her cheeks.

"I'm glad you think so. But let's get to a table." Unnoticedly taking his hand, [name] walked to a free spot, sitting down across from him.

 

The meal was spent with cheerful talking, mostly about non-related topics although by the end, the chat shifted onto the banquet. [Name] still felt a little self-conscious about it but now she made up her mind.

"I'm nervous a lot since I don't know anyone but Celestino and you. And I honestly have no idea what should I wear." She guessed that Phichit had more thing to tend about then her problem with choosing her clothes.

"Well, I'll have some time to spare on Friday. I, um, can go with you if you'd like." Offering it, his cheeks blushed faintly and his onyx eyes were fixed on the table in embarrassment.

"Oh, that would be great. I mean, I don't really have the faintest idea about what's suitable." [Name] smiled at him, her cheeks sporting a light blush. Although she felt reluctant to hang out with him for the fear of not knowing him, now she was just as chirpy she found Phichit to be. "I should give you my number so we can fix it." Phichit handed her the phone and she quickly typed in the series of numbers before giving it back.

"Oh, I have to get back for training." Phichit sighed as he caught a glimpse of the time. He signed for the he waiter to bring the bill and no matter how much she objected, he didn't let her pay.

"See you on Friday and good luck with training." [Name] smiled even if she still felt a little annoyed by not sharing the bill. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, spinning around and running off embarrassed.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

[Name] was fixing her hair and make-up in Celestino's hotel room, her uncle offering her to get ready there instead of walking through the city. Exiting the bathroom, she stopped in front of him.

"How do I look?" Smiling, she swirled around and Celestino chuckled at her childish charm.

"Wonderful. Let's go." Offering his arm, he guided [name] to the lobby on the floor. Phichit was already waiting for them and a grin appeared on his face.

"Oh wow. You look even better than I thought." She blushed deeply at his words but walked over to his side, kissing his cheek without running off this time.

"Why, thank you." [Name] smiled and let his arm wrap around her waist. It felt different from the hold he had on her when making the photo the other day but it wasn't unpleasant.

"I'm sorry again that in the end I was held back for more practice." Phichit apologised and she shook her head lightly with a giggle.

"It's all right. It's not your fault." She glanced back at her uncle's direction, her eyes narrowing for a second.

The three of them made their way to the ground floor ballroom where many other skaters and coaches were chatting away with each other or their escorts.

"Huh. This really is a fancy event." Looking around, she shied into Phichit's comforting embrace more which caused him to chuckle softly.

"You are adorable clinging to me like that. But it's going to be fine." He dipped his head to whisper into her ear and [name] pulled away a little embarrassed.

 

The dinner passed by with light chatter. [Name] was sitting between Celestino and Phichit, surprisingly enjoying the evening. After a while some of the couples started to change up the sitting for dance. [Name] was looking at them with a slight jealousy, not because she wasn't asked to but for she couldn't dance.

"Do you want to dance?" Phichit asked, noticing her gaze fixed on the pairs. Blinking rapidly, she turned to him with a little shake of her head.

"I can't. But thanks." Hanging her head, she picked up her glass to take a sip.

"Just follow my lead. It'll be fun." He pleaded when she set the glass down. "Please?" A giggle slipped from her lips at his expression, cuter than any puppy she ever saw.

"Ah, alright." She gently placed her hand into Phichit's, letting him help her up and guide to the dance floor. His free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer against his body.

"Um, isn't this too close?" [Name] asked nervous but leaned into the embrace unnoticed. Her cheeks turned a light pink as she placed her hand onto his shoulder and she only got a dismissive shake of his head as a reply. The distance was so small that she could perfectly see the creases around his eyes as he smiled brightly at her, and his voice even at the slightest chuckle was clear. She could feel the warmth of his body and her nostrils filled with the pleasant mixture of his cologne and natural scent.

His hand left hers as the musicians started to play a slower piece, joining his other around her waist. [Name] was flush against his body and not even the alcohol she drank could make her feel at ease. Sighing softly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, the two of them seeming as a perfect couple. There was a tap on Phichit's shoulder and his gaze shifted from [name]. A somewhat older male, dressed in a suit with blond hair and an undercut, smiled at them when he got their attention.

"May I?" He asked formally and held his hand out for her. Quickly recognising the person, she glanced up at Phichit with a slightly troubled expression. She didn't felt perfectly safe with Phichit either but the skater known for his level of sexuality in his programs weren't her first choice for a dance partner.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait. [Name] promised me the next dance as well." Phichit spoke up, coming to her rescue upon noticing the hesitation in her eyes. The skater left with a disappointed sigh and she mumbled a 'thank you' to Phichit. He smiled as if it was nothing and pulled her against his body again while dancing.

"I hope you don't mind that I stole myself another dance." [Name] giggled at the strange but sweet way of apology and shook her head.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

[Name] woke to the strange sensation of something heavy around her waist. Opening her eyes, she could see that it was a hotel room instead of her bedroom and supposed the party ended late so he was convinced to stay the night. The feeling of soft caresses on her abdomen notified her that the other person was awake and she slowly turned around. Putting her arm around him, she returned his warm smile.

"Good morning. Have you slept well?" Phichit asked and moved his hand to brush out some of her hair out of her face. Caressing her cheek, he leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"Morning. Hm, I slept like a log." [Name] giggled, it was kind of expected after dancing through the night with him. "But nothing happened, right?" He shook his head ever so slightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Nothing. We were only kissing." She didn't fail to notice the tiny longing in his voice and she snuggled close to him.

"Maybe we could do more now that we're together."

**Author's Note:**

> Zio=Uncle  
> Come va che parli da me per i tuoi studenti?!=How comes you're talking about me to your students?!


End file.
